Enemy of the Marauders: Year One
by blueangel994
Summary: If you are interested in this fic, but haven't read my other one, this one is the parallel to The Marauders: Year One, but it's the first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry through the eyes of the enemy of the Marauders...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello, welcome to my fifth fan fiction. If you are not familiar with me or my fiction stories, I'd like to say a few things. I appreciate constructive criticism in the reviews and ideas are welcome, I will credit you if I use an idea you've approached me with. If I don't, please let me know because it was probably a mistake. Enjoy!

_**Enemy of the Marauders: Year 1**_

A small, black-haired boy sat alone four compartments down the row in the Hogwarts Express, staring at the blurred objects as they streaked past the window. He wasn't sure exactly where he was going; he just knew it had to be better than where he was leaving.

His parents hadn't told him he had magical power until this summer when he had gotten a letter from a school called "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry". His mother, Eileen, had gone there during her school years, but his father was something she had called a "muggle".

He had gone somewhere called "Diagon Alley" himself as his parents were too busy doing other things. They had given him a great amount of gold, silver and bronze coins; none of which he had ever seen before. He had some trouble finding the shops he needed, and he had thought it best to go to second-hand shops incase he ran out of money buying bran-new things. Of course, he did. His mother always gave him just enough money to get the things he needed from second-hand shops.

His mother had also informed him that anybody with non-magical parents were called "Mud-bloods". To him it sounded like a foul name to call someone, but she made it sound as if it were an every-day term.

Just as he had pulled his chemistry set down from the luggage rack, something he had been saving for, his compartment door opened and a beautiful red-headed girl, who looked no older than himself, carefully walked in.

"Hello," she politely greeted, her eyes traveling over his lanky hair, then to his chemistry set, "Are you a first year as well?" she asked.

All he could do was nod, he hadn't actually talked to a girl before.

She sat opposite of him, "Do you come from a wizarding family?" she asked, now looking at his luggage and his bat he had let out of its cage.

"My mum is a witch and my dad is a muggle," he managed to say, hastily stowing the chemistry set under the seat incase she thought he was a nerd.

"That's interesting," she said, peering at his face, "I'm from a muggle family. I guess they thought I had some kind of magical power or something because there are no traces of magic in my family. Was that a chemistry set?"

He could feel himself blushing, "Yeah. I like that sort of thing," he said, thinking it was best to tell her the truth. She seemed clever enough to figure it out on her own whether he lied to her or not.

"Well that's nothing to be ashamed of!" she said, smiling, "I think it's alright that you are interested in that."

He was surprised by this and decided to steer the conversation into safer waters, "So, you're a mudblood, then?" he asked, feeling temporarily grateful that his mother had supplied him with this knowledge, as she sharply looked at him, "My mum told me all about…" he began as she abruptly stood up.

"I may be muggle-born, but I'm not stupid!" she said, tears spilling from her eyes, "I know what that means and you just throw it around lightly! I should have known from the beginning! You look just the type as well," she said, throwing the compartment door open.

He was very alarmed at this sudden change in attitude and wasn't sure what he had done to offend her.

"Can't I at least have your name?" he called out after her.

She faced him, furiously wiping her tears away, "Lilly Evans. And yours?" she bitterly asked.

"Severus. Severus Snape."


	2. Chapter 2: Hey all

Hey all, sorry that I haven't updated recently, I've been buisy trying to add stuff to all of my fics. I probably won't be able to get online during spring break (March 13-17), so I'm just letting you know that there probably won't be any updates during that time. Thank you all so much for reviewing, I really appreciate it. Enjoy your break!


End file.
